The present invention is related to an electric reciprocating system for a baby carriage. An external power source, not directly mounted on the baby carriage, cooperates with a specific locating guide rail to move the baby carriage back and forth along a linear path for domestically taking care of a baby.
A conventional baby carriage generally is not equipped with any power source. Alternatively, a power supply may be mounted on the main body of the baby carriage. With respect to the former, it is laborious to use the baby carriage outdoors. With respect to the latter, it is less strenuous to use the baby carriage outdoors. However, when used indoors, the function of the baby carriage is still impractical.
When using the baby carriage indoors, a baby is generally placed in the baby carriage, which is then pushed and pulled back and forth to help the baby to fall asleep. Such reciprocating movement is monotonous and laborious and it is impossible to take care of other things when pushing and pulling the baby carriage back and forth. Therefore, it is necessary to develop an electric baby carriage which can be more conveniently used to save energy.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an electric reciprocating system for a baby carriage. An external power source is added to the baby carriage to save strength. The power source cooperates with a specific locating guide rail with an adjustment rail gauge to move the baby carriage back and forth.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings herein.